1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a deposited film, and more particularly to a method of forming a deposited film by a microwave plasma CVD method in which raw material gas is decomposed by microwave energy to form the deposited film on a substrate. The method for forming the deposited film according to the present invention is preferably employed to form a thin film semiconductor such as a photovoltaic device, a thin film transistor (TFT), a sensor, and a photoreceptor for electrophotography.
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic device, and more particularly to a photovoltaic device that uses non-single-crystal silicon material.
The present invention relates to a method of continuously manufacturing photovoltaic devices such as solar cells, and more particularly to a method of mass-producing photovoltaic devices such as non-single-crystal silicon solar cells.